As is well known by those skilled in television communication technology, programs are transmitted from a transmitter to the consumer via different means such as satellite, cable, special cable, audio and video waves and the like, and in certain communities the transmissions are done by cable that is routed via telephone, power or other poles to the consumer. This invention is solely concerned with transmissions that utilize aerial tap units that are attached to a cable which, in turn, are mounted on a series of poles. The system includes an overhead signal cables that are routed to the consumer. Obviously, these units which are installed on the cables are equipped with multiple cable branch connections and since the cables are connected to posts which are strung along a route at different intervals that serve customers and the frequency of units are predicated by the density of consumers. The customer cable connections are exposed on the bottom of the tap unit and are unprotected and hence, can be tampered with. Inasmuch as these aerial tap units are mounted on the overhead signal cable that is elevated from the ground, certain individuals found it logical to conclude that the unauthorized connection to transmit the TV signal via the aerial tap units to a non-paying recipient will not occur. Untrue. As has been found out in actual practice, when a consumer left the cable services that consumer would merely re-connect the cable to his home receiver and get the benefit of the cable transmissions without paying the fees. Or, alternatively, if there is an unused tap on the box, the unlawful consumer could merely make the connection.
Inasmuch as the installation of this inventive security apparatus must be done by an installer while being raised to the level of the cable-tv aerial tap unit, the installation must be facilitated such that the security apparatus is not only easy to install, but the connection must be positive while avoiding the potential of it being dropped. In accordance with this invention, a particular method of attachment is provided that allows the installer to temporarily mount the security apparatus on the cable-tv aerial tap unit, loosen the attachment bolt of the tap and then, slide a sliding or rotating clip with a slot that is formed as part of the security apparatus over the shank of the attachment bolt of the tap and then tighten the bolt or, alternatively, provide a connector with an oversized aperture that fits over the bolt head, while the security apparatus is supported to the bolts, alternately remove the bolts, insert a washer and then replace the bolts so as to complete the installation where the security apparatus is properly mounted in place.
It should be noted that there are currently prior art enclosure devices that are used to secure these tap units and they consists of two pieces where one is fitted over the top and the other is fitted over the bottom of the tap unit requiring special bolts and special tools to fasten the two units together. The installation and maintenance is cumbersome, since the bottom has to be removed and stored while the service person works on the unit. Not only does this present the possibility of the bottom from falling, it requires the service person to carry the special tools.
We have found that we can provide a relatively simple, inexpensive, one piece enclosure having locked access doors and the capability of easy installation without requiring special bolts and/or tools.